Stuck in Equestria
by dmr131313
Summary: Dylan get's a strange pop-up ad to win an Virtual Reality Helmet (VRH) that comes along with a game called "Equestria". Due to the fact that Dylan is a Brony, Dylan knows that this game is related to My Little Pony. Rating: M (later chapters like always). Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort.
1. Chapter 1

"_Are you a fan of My Little Pony?"_

An ad popped-up while Dylan was searching through Equestria Daily. Normally he would just close the ad but this one intrigued him.

Dylan clicked 'Next' on the ad and another line popped-up. _"If you think you are then answer this questionnaire and if you get them all right you and other lucky few will get to try 'Equestria' with a Virtual Reality Helmet before anyone else does."_

Dylan gave the ad a shot and started answering the questions. To him, it was easy. After he finished in big words showed _"CONGRATULATIONS, YOU WON! Just print out this receipt and give it to your local GameStop to get your game. Disclaimer: game not available until June/24 1 PM EST. Servers aren't online until June/25."_

Dylan printed out the receipt and went to the bathroom to freshen up. Dylan combed his dirty blonde hair, cleaned his glasses, and then left the bathroom. Dylan walked over to his room and put on his jacket then walked over to the printer.

Dylan grabbed the receipt and got his skateboard out of the closet. Dylan took his phone out of his pocket and looked at it, June/24 12:45 Friday.

Folding the receipt into his pocket, Dylan walked out of his house, locking it behind him. Dylan hopped onto his skateboard and started skating to GameStop.

Arriving 20 minutes later, Dylan walked in. Seeing several children with their parents looking at the games Dylan saw a lot of people at the cash register, some were children with parents, others were 13-17 guys and girls, each walking out with the same item, Equestria.

Dylan walked up to the counter and waited his turn. When it came to him he handed the receipt to the GameStop clerks who looked at him for moment then started looking for another Equestria game. Dylan just turned 18 the past year, so he stood out fairly well. Dylan got his game and left GameStop, getting back onto his skateboard, and went home.

Once he arrived home he opened the box, Dylan always loved unboxing stuff. After he took out Equestria he put it into his computer and ran the installer. After a few minutes of installing it asked for the Virtual Reality helmet to be plugged in, which Dylan did.

The estimated time of it being done was over 8 hours, Dylan sighed but then remembered that servers didn't come online till June/25 which was tomorrow.

For the rest of the day Dylan either skateboarded, played his guitar, watch old My Little Pony videos, or played a game called 'Legend of Equestria' the game was in the process of being made 5 years ago in 2013.

Since then the game came out, there has been several more seasons of My Little Pony, not to mention a lot more shirts and toys. Dylan always wanted to go to a convention but could never find the time due to him being a Boy Scout, but now that he is 18 he might be able to go this year.

It got to midnight and Dylan decided to go to bed, waiting to play Equestria tomorrow.

**Note from the author: yes I know this is a short chapter (very short) but it's a prologue. The main point of the story will be coming next chapter which shouldn't take too long.**


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up in the morning Dylan got his glasses and changed his clothes like every other person in the world. Dylan walked over to his guitar and did his daily routine with it by playing a few songs in the morning, making sure he was able to remember the songs.

Dylan put his guitar back and walked over to his computer _"Complete." _He saw on the screen. Dylan clicked Finish on the game and proceeded to run it.

On started up there was a character selection screen, since it was the first time used Dylan had to create a character. Dylan clicked New Character and saw a pony creator that he was used to.

Dylan proceeded to make one of his OCs (Original Character), which had navy blue fur with a black mane and tail with a navy blue streak through both. Dylan finished the OC by adding dark red eyes.

Dylan then proceeded to make his profile. His name was 'Cuber' like his OC's name, and he put 'Dylan' as his real name. Dylan started creating his profile and added some things he likes and didn't like, along with some things he did.

Once he clicked finish the screen showed _"Please put on VRH,"_ which Dylan proceeded to do so.

After he put it on the next thing Dylan noticed was that he was staring at the sky. Dylan got up and looked at himself, he looked just like his OC. Due to programming Dylan knew how to walk already and also run, including holding objects and using them.

A screen suddenly popped-up in front of Dylan which showed _"Welcome to, Equestria. This game has not a lot to do with the show My Little Pony except with the scenery meaning that you will hardly find any NPCs in this game relating to the show. The only NPCs you will find is stuff you will do for quests. Would you like to go through the tutorial?"_

After reading that painfully long message Dylan used his hoof to touch the word Yes. The scenery suddenly changed from the outside to a small room with a light. Another message popped-up _"Welcome to the tutorial of Equestria, now get your orientation by walking to the marker."_

Dylan looked around and saw a green arrow pointing at the ground. Dylan proceed to walk towards it then the arrow disappeared, _"Good,"_ a new message popped up, _"Now try running to this next marker."_ The wall in front of Dylan collapsed and showed a hallway with an arrow at the other end, Dylan proceeded to run to the marker. When he arrived, like last time, the mark disappeared.

"_Good, now put you hoof out in front of you and hold it for a few seconds then swipe down to bring up the menu."_

Dylan did what he was told and a short menu came up showing several options, Profile, Friends, Options, and Game Controls. _"Good, now touch the X on the upper right hand corner to close it."_ Dylan closed the menu and smiled, knowing that this game shouldn't be too hard to handle.

"_Next if you say to bring up your compass, in front of you will be displayed a compass showing you where if you have to go if needed to go somewhere."_ Walls slowly started going down, creating somewhat of a maze, _"Now bring up you compass I would like you to find the next marker."_

"Bring up my compass," Dylan said in a stern voice, next thing he saw was a compass a bit over his head with an arrow pointing in front of him. Dylan walked around in the maze looking up at the compass making sure he didn't pass where he needed to go.

When he arrived where the arrow was pointed there was a pony standing there, Rainbow Dash. _"Good, now put away your compass and walk up to the NPC to start talking to it."_

"Take away my compass," Dylan said in a stern voice again, the compass vanish and Dylan walked up to the NPC.

Rainbow Dash the NPC started talking, "You have finished the tutorial, would you like to go back to the original gameplay?"

"Yeah, sure," Dylan responded.

The room vanished as he was transported back to where he was to begin with. Dylan saw other ponies walking around and talking to each other. Dylan held his hoof up and looked like he was clicking on one of the ponies in the background. A profile page came up and showed her name and real name along with her profile summary. At the bottom showed _"Add as friend,"_ and also _"Block."_

Dylan just closed the menu and walked around. Looking up at the sky Dylan saw pegasi flying, and when Dylan looked around he saw several unicorns doing magic. _**"I guess other races have other tutorials,"**_ Dylan thought.

Dylan, being an earth pony, didn't have that much in his tutorial since he didn't have any other special abilities.

Dylan looked around at everypony and saw that nopony had Cutie Marks, Dylan only guessed that like in My Little Pony, everypony got their Cutie Marks when they find their special talent.

Dylan didn't know what to do so he just went to Sugarcube Corner and sat outside. He saw ponies walking in and out of Sugarcube Corner, some mares, other stallions. Some alone, other with friends.

After a few minutes of sitting there a random mare walked up to him and said "Hey."

**Note from the author: This is my newest story in case you couldn't tell already, here is an actual chapter for you people. I want to take note that I will use some OCs you decide to give me but I need it discreet (OC name, real name (if you want), mane/tail style/color, coat color, eye color, race, Cutie Mark (well soon to be cutie mark for now), and anything else you want me to know). I already have an idea of who I want this random mare to be but the person may not want me to use it so feel free to send in your OCs. Also your OC can be male or female (obviously) so don't think I'm only looking for one gender.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note from the author: well thankfully dragon outcast allowed me to use the OC that he sent me for another story as the random mare.**

"Hi," Dylan responded.

The mare had a black colored coat almost as dark as midnight. The mane and tail was a shade of crimson, a bit unkept. Her eyes shined blue.

"Why are you sitting out here alone?" The mare asked.

"I have nothing better to do, so I just figured I'd sit here."

"Well I know a place we can go, if you would like to follow me."

"Well…"

"Please?" The mare grinned.

"Alright…" Dylan sighed standing up.

The mare started walking away and Dylan shortly followed. After a few minutes the mare asked "So what's your name?"

"Cuber," Dylan responded.

"Nice to meet you Cuber, I'm Cameron," she replied.

"So Cameron, where are we going?"

"Just follow me and you'll find out."

After a few minutes they arrive at a field of flowers just past the crust of the Everfree Forest.

"This is what you wanted to show me?" Dylan said as the smell of the flowers hit his nose.

"Mhmm," Cameron responded.

"Well, honestly, I know this looks, feels, and even smells real, I know this is a video game, it's nothing like reality…"

"What is reality Cuber?" Cameron said walking next to Dylan, "Reality is what you make it, I'm sure you know this, if it smells real, looks real, feels real, who's to say it isn't?" Cameron said walking in front of Dylan looking at him in the eyes.

Dylan reached down and plucked a flower and held it up, "Well I was real interested in programming, and when I see this, I can tell it's just pixels in a computer game," Dylan let the flower go and it flew away in the wind.

Dylan looked back up to see Cameron inches away from his face, "If you believe hard enough, anything could be real, even the softness of touches… the warmth of others…" Cameron leaned in and kissed Dylan.

The action caught Dylan by surprised. Cameron pulled away blushing, she smiled showing her teeth, Dylan noticed something about them.

"I can't help but notice that you have fangs for teeth," Dylan pointed out.

Cameron's blush reddened, "It's uh, it's nothing."

"No it's not nothing," Dylan started, making Cameron frown, "They're beautiful," he said kissing Cameron. She smiled and kissed back.

When they pulled away they were both slightly blushing, "So, uh, I gotta go back to my friends, see ya later?" Cameron asked, adding Dylan as a friend.

A screen popped-up in front of Dylan _"Cameron wants to be your friend,"_ with an 'Accept' and 'Decline' button. Dylan clicked Accept and said "Yeah, see ya later."

Cameron waved goodbye and ran back to her friends. A message popped-up in front of Dylan _"Now that you have a friend, you can open up your friends list, go ahead and open it now."_

"Open my friends list," Dylan said, right after he said it the friends list opened showing a box with only one name on it, 'Cameron'. Another message showed _"Now that you have friends you can send them messages and see when they were last online."_

Dylan clicked on Cameron's name and it showed her profile, but instead of showing just 'Add friend' or 'Block' it showed 'Send a message', 'Remove friend', and it showed a dialog that read 'Last online: Now'.

"Close my friends list," Dylan said, and the friends list disappeared. Dylan walked over to Sugarcube Corner.

When he arrived he walked up to the counter and met a NPC, Pinkie Pie, "Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie, what can I get for you?"

"Just a cupcake would be fine."

"One cupcake coming up! That will be 3 bits!"

A screen popped-up _"A cupcake is 3 bits, would you like to pay now? Current bit amount: 2000."_

"Of course I want to pay now," Dylan said. The screen disappeared and Pinkie Pie went off to bake a cupcake. After a minute she came back and hoofed Dylan the cupcake. He took it and walked over to a random seat.

After sitting down he looked around the room and saw a lot of other ponies eating, Dylan took a bite of the cupcake and a thought came to his head _**"How they make these games so realistic I don't know."**_

Seconds later a stallion walked up to him and said "Hey, can I sit here, there are no other tables."

Dylan shrugged, "Sure."

The stallion sat down across from Dylan, he had a dark blue coat, black mane and tail, his mane looked like Roxas from Kingdom Hearts and his tail looked like Rainbow Dash's. He was a male Pegasus and his eyes were dark red. "I'm Shadow Moon," he said, "You?"

"Cuber," Dylan responded.

Trying to stir up some conversation Shadow said, "You wanna know something I don't get?"

Dylan took another bite of his cupcake, "What?"

"Why are we eating these cupcakes, when we can just eat actual food outside the game?"

"Well, I actually never thought of that…" Dylan thought for a moment "Probably to save money," they both had a chuckle.

They sat there for a few minutes eating their cupcakes and chatting. "Anyway, I gotta go," Shadow said.

"See ya," Dylan responded as Shadow walked away. A friend request popped-up from Shadow and Dylan accepted it.

Dylan got up and left Sugarcube Corner and started wandering around. He reached a lot of places, Rarity's Carousel Boutique, Sweet Apple Acres, The Golden Oaks Library, and even the train station.

After walking all the time it got late, Dylan brought up the menu and clicked the Log Out button. Another menu popped-up saying _"Are you sure you want to log-out?"_ There was two spaces, one had 'No' and the other was blank.

Only instinct told Dylan the blank was 'Yes' and he tried to click it, but nothing happened. After a while of trying he couldn't get a response from it.

"Open up my friends list," Dylan said, he clicked on 'Send a message' and wrote on a virtual keyboard, _"Hey, have you tried logging out yet?"_ and sent it to both his friends.

After a few minutes he got responses, Cameron saying, _"I don't see anything to click to log-out."_

Shadow said, _"I can't, there is no 'Yes' button."_

Dylan and everypony else was stuck in Equestria.

**Note from the author: I JUST HAD TO! 'Stuck in Equestria' I just had to do it. So, so far in this story we have to characters already dating. Also Shadow Moon has come in to play. I could still use some more OCs since we're going to need quite a few to make some groups for later chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note from the author: NOPE this fanfiction is not dead! After finally getting all my ideas out from 'Wishes come True' I finally have time to write other stories! So with further ado, (I never used that... ever, now I see why) let's get started, shall we?**

Dylan was confused, he looked around and saw some ponies chatting with others. Some looked confused, others frightened, and some still happy.

Dylan brought up his friends list and typed a message _"Meet me at Sugarcube Coner,"_ and sent it to both of his friends. Seconds later he sent another message _"Corner*"_.

Dylan was alright outside Sugarcube Corner and sat down outside. After a few seconds Cameron came running from a distance. When she arrived she said, "Cuber, do you have any idea what's going on?"

"No, my only guess is that it's a bug in the game, but I'm afraid if an update comes... we're not going to get home."

Without them realizing, Shadow Moon arrived, hearing most of what Dylan said. Shadow looked over to his side and Cameron, "Whoa," his wings busted open.

Dylan couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. Shadow looked at him confused, "What?" he said.

Dylan pointed at Shadow's wings, he looked at them then blushed, closing them as fast as he can. "So you think that this is a bug?" Shadow asked.

"I believe it is," Dylan responded, he looked around and saw building suddenly materializing, one had a picture of a sword, another had a picture of a shield and another had a picture of a potion. Multiples of these buildings materialized.

Every player got several messages _"Inventory added!"_ and, _"Weapon slots added!"_

"What do they mean Inventory and Weapon slots added?" asked Cameron.

On every player materialized saddle-bags and a weapon holster. "I can only guess that," Dylan responded.

"But why is this happening?" Shadow Moon asked.

"I don't know," replied Dylan, "This was only to be an online game for people to hang out with their friends and play around in Equestria, it's E rated. There wasn't any mention of violence."

A screen popped up in front of everypony. A video started playing showing a stallion looking like a mix between Sombra and Nightmare Moon.

It was a black alicorn, his eyes glowed red, with a purple aura around him. "Hello 'everypony'," the black alicorn started. A somewhat deep voice, "I hope you like my new updates, the weapons, shields, potions, also with the player cards, and I changed a little something with the death actions," the stallion said with a chuckle. "Anyway, I have some more stuff to tend to," A giant building as tall as the moutains materialized, "if you want to go back, you'll have to defeat me in this building, I'll be at the top after several levels. Also one last thing before I leave, I added a few NPCs for you... H out," the screen disappeared.

"What does he mean by adding NPCs?" asked Shadow.

Dylan opened up Shadow's player card, now having a health bar, a level and EXP bar. "Well..." Dylan looked over at the Everfree Forest, seeing Timberwolves, actual wolves, sheeps, bunnies, birds, and other creatures in the distance, "he added enemies," he looked at his friends "why else would he have added weapons, a health and EXP bar, plus levels... I can only come up with one idea why all of this is happening plus why we can't log out."

"Why?" asked Cameron and Shadow simultaneously.

"Well, I hate to say it but, guys, we got a hacker."


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean, 'a hacker'?" asked Cameron, "this game only just came out, there is no way there could be hackers already."

"Hackers are everywhere," responded Dylan, "anyone could be a hacker, for all we know it could be one of us being a hacker. Thing is, with all my knowledge of programming I know this isn't a regular hacker, he is experienced."

"What do you mean?" asked Shadow.

"A normal hacker would just use his hacking to mess around and do something that isn't major such as killing someone without being in a Player Vs. Player fight. A experienced hacker could possibly make his or her own hacks which he could use to bend the rules completely. But a really experienced hacker from over 10 years of hacking... he can change the game to his will."

"How would you know all this?" the question coming from Shadow again.

Dylan looked down and sighed, "Being a programmer has it's advantages, I've learning this kind of stuff ever since I was about 7. As a programmer I know how to get into the system, I know how to change the system as well... I am a hacker. The reason why I got into programming was so I could be a better hacker."

"H-How are we supposed to trust you now?" asked Cameron.

Dylan looked up at her, "What do you mean? I don't have any reason not to be trusted."

"You just said you were a hacker," said Shadow, "how would we know you're not actually H?"

"I would never hack a game like this, I don't know what kind of messed up person would."

"I, I don't trust you," Cameron turned around and started running away, Shadow following behind.

"Cameron!" Dylan yelled after her, but staying in his spot.

After a few minutes Dylan finally moved, he walked over to the sword shop and walked inside, there were no other players in there, only a NPC and weapons on the walls. The weapons range from swords, to hammers, to axes, to scythes, and some bows.

Dylan walked up to the NPC. "What can I get ya?" the male NPC asked.

Dylan looked around the store, "I want a bow an arrow."

A screen popped up in front of Dylan, "pick one ya like," said the NPC. Dylan looked at the list, each a different name, all different styles, and different prices.

Dylan clicked on one called the Rainbow Dash Bow, the description showed _"This bow is one of the fastest shooters in all the land, it has high accuracy but low on aim."_ Dylan kept scrolling till he found one he liked.

"That will be 270 bits," said the NPC, which Dylan then paid for.

"Now I want arrows," another screen popped up in front of Dylan. He started scrolling through the collection, most of the prices are the same due to it being the same kind of arrow but for different bows. Dylan found the arrows for his bow, he bought them for 100 bits.

The bow and arrows were set on the table, Dylan's weapon holster changed to a quiver. Dylan only touched the arrows and they transported into his quiver, Dylan touched the bow and it transported to around the quiver.

As Dylan went to walk out of the building a message popped up, _"Would you like to go to the weapon tutorial?"_ Dylan clicked Yes and he was in a blank room.

_"Welcome to the weapon tutorial! Select your type of weapon." _three podiums showed up in front of Dylan, a sword, a mallet, and a bow with arrows. Dylan walked over to the bow and picked it up, he noticed he had hands now. Dylan looked at himself, he looked like the Equestria Girls version of his OC.

Dylan grabbed the quiver and put it on his back, his bow and arrows not being with him at the time. _"Now that you have your weapon, try to hit the target!"_

Dylan put the bow in his right hand and grabbed an arrow, loading it into the arrow. Dylan held up the bow and pulled back the string with his left hand. The reason he holds it differently then most people is because he is left handed.

Dylan saw the target, not that far away. He shot the arrow and hit the target in the middle. Dylan was always good at archery, _"Good, now let's try a real challenge!"_

The wall slide back about 30 yards, much farther away. The roof also moved up a bunch. Dylan reloaded his bow and pulled back the string. He aimed slightly higher then before. Someone could mistake that he was trying to hit the wall.

When Dylan let go of the string the arrow hit the middle of the target again.

_"Good, now try to hit the targets."_

Two wolves showed up, one in front of the wall and the other where the wall was. The wolves were pacing back and forth. Dylan took his aim a bit in front of the wolf closer to him and shot, the arrow going straight through the wolf's head, a bloody arrow coming out on the other side. Dylan did the same with the other wolf, hitting the wolf's eye.

When the wolves fell a screen showed up _"If you walk up to the wolves you can loot them, finding items such as fur, meat for hunger, and even bits!"_

"Now why would wolves have bits..." Dylan said to himself.

_"Now, would you like to go back or continue and train?"_

"I want to go back," Dylan was back at the room he was in before. Dylan walked outside.

_"From completing the fighting tutorial you get 20 EXP!"_

Dylan's EXP bar went up to full once then halfway. Another screen popped up _"Congratulations, you are now level 2! Your health, strength, and defence rose!"_

Dylan then decided to go train and went to the Everfree Forest. When he arrived a screen popped up in front of him. H showed up on the screen.

"You're pretty good with that bow an arrow weapon Cuber."

"Yeah, so?" Dylan responded.

"How would you like to join me? Come up to the castle with me and fight anypony that tries to attack."

"What's in it for me?"

"You get to automatically become level 58, enough to be high but low enough to train if you wanted to. You would rule over this place and make it what you desire. I'll let you take somepony else to join you in becoming level 58. Plus, I'll even let you out of the game whenever you wanted."

"And if I don't join you?"

"Then you're stuck here like all the rest, nothing will happen to you, it will be like this conversation never happened."

Dylan sighed, "Can I have time to think about it?"

"Take as long as you like, if you ever want to speak to me just say so out loud, I'll hear you... just like I heard that you're a hacker, you were actually the first one to figured it out already. H out," the screen disappeared.

Dylan looked into the woods and saw a few wolves, he killed two of them and got 5 EXP from each, he got to level 3. Dylan walked up to the wolves and picked his arrows up, putting them in his quiver. Dylan found it strange how he keeps changing from human to pony or vice versa.

Dylan walked out of the forest and opened his friends list, he was surprised that Cameron and Shadow Moon were still his friends. Dylan sent a message to Cameron, _"What if I told you I could get us out of here, able to come and go as we please, including jumping straight to level 58."_

Dylan quickly got a response, _"Oh yeah? How? By hacking into the game?"_

_"No, that's not it, I got a message from H..."_

_"What did he say?"_

_"He offered me to go up and join him, he said I would go to level 58, be able to come and go as I please, he said I could take somepony else with me, you were the first on I asked. I don't know if you know this but I like you, a lot."_

_"I would never go up and join him in ruling over Equestria, and I will never forgive you if you did."_

After that last message Dylan sat down leaning against a tree, he was sulking. A few minutes passed and Dylan finally came up with an answer, "H," he said.

A screen popped up, showing H, "You have made your answer?"

"Yes I have, I want to join you."

"How good... now, would you like to travel here on your own, or would you like me to teleport you?"

"I'll travel on my own."

"Okay then, now, if you want anything to take into the game, just let me know."

"How about my mp3 player, including ear buds."

"Alright, if you insist."

Dylan's mp3 player magically came into the game and went into his pocket, an ear bud cord going up to his left ear.

"I suggest you should start walking Cuber, I'll be waiting."

Dylan set out to the giant building. Hoping he has made a good choice.


End file.
